FUTURE RWBY BLUR
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: This is Au Version from Beacon was Destroy. So Sonix was chasing Cinder for changing the Timeline in the past but Now Sonix and Cinder are both stuck in the Past now Sonix is reunited with Team RWBY And other Old friend, now But what about Cinder New Power Will Sonix and His Future Friend beat this Crimson Ladies killing everything in her past Also T for Pair,Blood,
1. Blast from the Future

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

Sonix: Ahhh Man life is peaceful no crime no nothing just a peaceful day make me want to take a nap and..(received a call) Man so much for a nap (pick up phone) Hello?

Weiss: Sonix i need you for a quick second would you come at Atlas real quick.

Sonix: Wait you are in Charge of Atlas Academy am i correct?

Weiss: Yup since my Father retired from the Job he is on vacation now so i was bringing a new project i am working on.

Sonix: Alright then if you say so i be there in a Sonix Second.

 **(A/N This is Au so Sonix is like Weiss Friend or Little Brother if you want to put it like that.** **)**

Schnee Dust Company

Sonix: Oh boy no wonder Blake not to come here this place look heavy guard but that never stop me before now didn't.

When Sonix was about to Jump over the gate Someone was at the Gate it was Weiss.

Weiss: Trying to jump over the Gate Sonix.

Sonix: (Sly look) Maybe.

Weiss: You are such a lying you know that.

Sonix: Hey i take it from your brother so what is it you want to show me about anyway?

Weiss: It going to be a quick second you see come.(Went to the lab)

Sonix: Alright then (Walk to the lab).

Schnee Lab

Sonix: WHOOOAAAAA This lab look amazing Spectacular Even so you did all this when your Father was retired after giving you the Heir?

Weiss: I am the younger out of the Schnee Family.

Sonix: Yup but you guy don't play around so (See the time machine) This is what you want to show me about?

Weiss: Yeah it kinda different than your original Time Machine doesn't it Sonix?

Sonix: (Shrug) Well it not easy crossing to Time itself so what is you trying to tell me about.

Weiss: Well i was thinking about going back in time and see the team one last time.

Sonix: (Sadded Face and hand on her shoulder)Weiss.

Weiss: I know it been 3 month since Beacon was destroyed and we only been reunited in the end so i..

Sonix: We all been there kiddo but we can't cause a time rift think about what might happened during the timeline are mess up we can't afford to corrupt time anymore.

Weiss: True but what can we do about it even though Salem took everything from us for 4 month.

Sonix: (Hug Weiss) I know Weiss but we defeat Salem in the end but Ruby is alive for now we need to move forward instead of moving backward beside it not like someone is going to break in here and use the time machine who else is dumb enough to do it.

Weiss: Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: Hey it what friend are for right? Anyway i need some sleep been up all night saving some people and Fanus from Grimm and stuff from the Fall of Beacon and it a pain dealing with the Grimm. So Night Weiss(Went to the Guest Room).

Weiss: Night Sonix(Look at the Machine and to her thought) Really wish there was a second chance to do this, but i guess Sonix is right we need to move forward instead of moving backward(Went to her room)

That Night

Sonix: Hm(Ear pop up) Someone is in the lab(Rush to the lab) Where are you?

Sonix: (See a hooded figure) There you are(Watch the Figure doing something to the Time machine) What is he or she doing? Got to stop him or her before the Machine is active. Hey the Shell are you doing?

?: Shit he found me(backflips and shot a Dark Arrow).

Sonix: Wait Arrow(Dodge the Arrow) Cinder you can't be alive you were dead for 6 month ago? How are you alive now?

Cinder: (revealed her face) So you know it was me all along but you are too late to stop me. You know why?

Sonix: In case people like you should stay down and admit defeat.

Cinder: Wrong Hedgehog is it you who should will taste defeat when i cross this timeline and go back in time and refix history and fix my mistake you will be erased in the court of History.

Sonix: Not if i has anything to say about that Cinder(Homing attack at Cinder).

Cinder: (evil Grin at the hedgehog) Maybe i start with your friend Weiss first.

Sonix: Don't go near her Cinder you are pressing the Meter Button right about now.

Cinder: If you say so(activated the time Machine).

Female voice: Time Machine will be Active in 50 minute.

Sonix: Crap Weiss and the other are know this got to stop Cinder before she does something stupid.

Cinder: Sanyoura Sonix the hedgehog (Step in the Time Machine).

Weiss: SONIX WHO USE THE TIME MACHINE!?

Sonix: Weiss you may not believe me but it Cinder she is back now she is trying to rewrite History now. I need you to set the Machine in the future rather than the past.

Weiss: Wait what about you?

Sonix: Going after her don't worry this is going to be fun.

Weiss: Sonix Wait.

Sonix: What is it?(Got kiss by Weiss).

Weiss: Be careful Sonix.

Sonix: (nod and Jump to the Portal) Time to stop a time travel women( See Cinder) STOP CINDER YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO DO WHEN YOU CHANGE THE TIMELINE!

Cinder:(Glare and shot a Flameball at the Hedgehog) WHY DO YOU CARE I HAS LOST EVERYONE THAT I HAS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU SEND THEM TO PRISON I WANT TO GET REVENGE WHEN YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME NOW I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU!

Sonix: You are blind by me just because i took everyone and everything from you? You really are a fool now i know why you were taken out by Ruby during the Fall of Beacon 6 month ago.

Cinder: (Released a new power) DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?

Sonix: (can't see)The Heck what with her power is she mad as ever?

So Cinder has gain a new Maidenform her eye are glowing and her clothes don't change also her Hair is Longing than ever and her form name is Maiden Power Cinder.

Sonix: Man this is going to be a pain stop(Call Weiss) Weiss Shut the portal now.

Weiss: On it(Close portal)

Cinder: NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Sonix: Something extreme where you won't change the past now you done for now Cinder and for that (Teleport behind her and grabbing her) We are both heading to the future together.

Cinder: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonix: Weiss i am sorry for this but it for the greater cause for both of us.

Weiss: I know Sonix i find you and bring you back in no time.

Sonix: Heh i know (end Call and see a portal and enter it).

Cinder: Take this(fire a Flameball at the hedgehog stomach launching Sonix somewhere else).

Meanwhile

Sonix: Gah(Grunt and Japan Standup) Man that hurt like heck man. I am so going to kick Cinder butt when this is all over but for now where am i?

Sonix: No time for that got to find her before she start to destroy something in this Timeline.(Rush to Beacon).

Sonix: Wait Beacon Academy? Wait this is a different one than the timeline i was at maybe the future?

Sonix: Time to check it out i guess.

Beacon Academy

Sonix: Hello Ozpin someone in here?

?: (Snoring)

Sonix: Wait i am a idiot Ozpin don't sleep then who is the grandmaster of Beacon..(Eye Widen) Well i be a hedgehog dust is that?

So Sonix see a women who is asleep she has long dark red Hair and she has a eye patch but her eye is grey and she is wearing her Season 1 outfits and her Cape is a lot longer when she was young her name is Ruby rose.

Sonix: Man didn't know Ruby is the Master of Beacon now who else(walk to the Silver-Eye Warrior) Hey Ruby wake up.

Ruby:(still Sleeping) Just...5...more..minute...Yang.

Sonix: (Gigging) Man she look cute when she is asleep(Sonix Scent) Someone is coming(Teleport above them).

?: Yo Sis wanna wake up now.

?:Yang don't you think that Ruby is tried already?

So the two people that came out of the Elevator one of them has a same hairstyle. But she has the same clothes when she was young but her bottom is showing her Abs Her name is Yang Xiao Long. The Second one is beside Yang she has Long Black Hair and she wear a general shirt and pants underneath the jacket is a pale blue shirt with a black tie and she has on black and white combats shoes on her name is Blake Belladonna.

Yang: Don't worry about it Blake i already know that Ruby been working on since 24/7. So i was going to ask her if she is free so we can go out you know like old time sake.

Blake: Well i get we could use a little bit of a break since after all we did the save for the past 9 year anyway.

Sonix: (Thought and eye widen) 9 YEAR HOLY CRAP I think Cinder must has hit something when she hit on of the button, but i doubt they are going to remember me for these 9 year.

?: Oh please what break do you think that we should it not like we are going to the pool or beach? Remember the last time we did that didn't workout very well.

So the last person who step out of the Elevator she is shorter than the rest of the group she has a dark red and black shoulder pad on her right arm she wear a white combat coat and white pants as hair is shorter with a ponytails she wear a yellow emblem on her left chest, but she has a white shirt underneath her General Shirt with a red tie and her scar is the same but with a second mark to it then she has black combats Boots. Her name is Weiss Schnee.

 **(A/N That Past part took place before Season 4 was released last year so wanna let you guy know about this Au Story)**

Sonix: Alright so the rest of Team RWBY is here but i guess i might not be here already maybe on a mission or something?

Blake: (Smelling something)Does anyone smell that?

Yang: No what do you smell Blake?

Blake: (Hand on her neck thinking) Not sure but it seem familiar but i can't quite put my finger into it.

Ruby: (Yawning) Morning Guy.

Weiss: Morning Ruby how was the paperwork and stuff?

Ruby: Tried and really need a break after this.

Yang: Nice to know that sis.

Ruby: Hey Yang were you in my Office a minute ago?

Yang: No me and Blake just came in no one was here why?

Sonix: (Thought) Crap.

Ruby: Cause i felt someone was waking me up but i don't know who?

Yang: Maybe a ghost or something but then again Blake don't really like Ghost.

Blake: (Blush) Yang..

Weiss: Anyway i got some free time if you guy need me i be in my lab.(went to the Lab).

Sonix: (Thought) Lab Huh? Guess this is my time to teleport there and please don't try to kill me Weiss(Teleport to the Lab).

Blake: Hm(Hear something but didn't see it).

Yang: Blake what wrong?

Blake: Nothing thought i hear something that all.

Ruby: Man i used to remember when Sonix came and save us from Salem but now it been 9 year since he save us.

Yang: I know Sis but now he always will be a hero in our heart.

Blake: Anyway i am hungry let get something to eat.

Ruby: Yeah i am kinda hungry from doing all those paperwork anyway so who is paying.

Yang: I am it is all on me.

Ruby: Thank Sis.

Yang: You know let see if Weiss need anything while before we head to the city.

Blake: Fair enough.

Lab

Weiss: Now time to see if this work this time.(Doing some neurology but got blown some smoke in her face) DAMMMIT!

Sonix:(standing behind Wow and they call me Mad science before.

Weiss: (Eye Widen) Wait Sonix?

Sonix: Yup it me not a clone if i was a clone. I would just say Ice Queen already remember?

Weiss: How?

Sonix: You probably don't remember but remember when i told you to change the direction from the portal in the Time Machine when, i has to Stop Cinder from changing the past.

Weiss: Sonix (hug him in tear) It is really you.

Sonix: Hey Hey i didn't die yet also what do you mean it is really me?

Weiss: Well the thing is that..

Yang: Hey Weiss me and the other are wonder do you want something down..(Shock) No It can't be?

Ruby: What wrong sis(Look to see) Wait how?

Blake: What taking you guy so long(Shock as well)?

RBY: SONIX YOU ARE ALIVE!?

Sonix: Uh what now?

* * *

 **Next Time on FUTURE RWBY BLUR**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here okay then this is weird i die by Salem during the war of the Grimm and Hunter and Huntress and i just came back in Time to Stop Cinder for changing the past and now i am stuck in the future welp hope nothing can go wrong for now.**

 **Ruby: Sonix how are you alive did you shrink or something and you look so much younger and handsome than before i hope you are so cool in your future self but then again we really miss you from the beginning and..**

 **Sonix: Whoa Whoa Ruby cool your jet i didn't get a single word from you since you are talking too fast anyway what happened to my Future Self now?**

 **Past Sonix in Future Timeline**

 **Sonix: Not what i has in my do to list today.**

* * *

So i has taken this from Season 4 when Beacon was taken out and Cinder figure out that Sonix and Weiss was building a Time Machine and that also AU. So if you guy like this Crossover Story. I promise you it going to be a long Ch than my other story so yeah. I will talk to you peep later Peace! and I also change a few thing for making the story a lot more better.


	2. Past Sonix in Future Timeline

I don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on FUTURE RWBY BLUR**

 **Sonix and Weiss was thinking a idea for restarted for the Fall of Beacon but that Night Sonix hear someone in the Lab if was a old foe Name Cinder Fall she want to rewrite history when they was at the Vytal Festival so Sonix and Cinder had end up in the Future so Sonix has met Future Team RWBY knowing what happened to his Future and what do they mean he is alive?**

* * *

Sonix: Uh what do you guy mean that i am alive i only been gone for like 3 hour ago?

Ruby: Wait If you are Sonix prove to me that you are him?

Sonix: Uh you mean like what i do and stuff Puhh easy First out Ruby remember you told me when at April Fool you were going to prank Yang for that...

Ruby:(Eye Widen) Okay Okay Okay you are him.

Yang: Wait Sis what was he going to say after that?

Ruby: (Stutter) N-Nothing.

Weiss: Sonix what happened to Cinder?

Sonix: She send me flying with her fireball before we enter this Timeline after that i don´t know where she is at right now?

Blake: Great so we has to deal with her past self.

Sonix: Also i has one question why did you guy say that i was alive?

Ruby: It be better to show you Sonix follow us.

So Team Future RWBY Show the past Blue Blur his Future Self and the Past Blur was shock to see a status of his future self saving Remnant but a hero they shall never forget from that day forward.

Sonix: So how many year since i die from Salem?

Weiss: You die before We defeat Her.

Sonix: (Touching his Future graveyard) heh well guess this is my time to rise up for my legend to die down huh?

Ruby: (hand on the Blur Shoulder) Sonix.

Sonix: I am fine Ruby it just too much to take in you know so i see the town and the city has be after the Grimm attack there.

Blake: Yup After Defeating Salem the grimm start to turn to dust one by one so yeah we are almost done with the rebuilding part.

Yang: Say Weiss how about You and Sonix go around and show him downtown while, me and the rest of the group go see how are the repair are at.

Weiss: (Nod) Alright then Sonix follow me.

Downtown

Sonix: Man this place is getting better and better so what happened to Ozpin and Goodwitch at?

Weiss: Well Ozpin is out there making sure the peace is still in order and i don´t know where is Goodwitch is at?

Sonix: Make sense so we has a massive problem with the Past Cinder part.

Weiss: And that part is...

Sonix: Well remember when i told you that when she hit me with her fireball.

Weiss: Yeah?

Sonix: Well turn out that she has a hidden form inside her so i believe she might be powerful than me but i do remember where she was at before she sending me flying on the other side of the forest.

Weiss: Alright then we call the other and..

Sonix: Nah i don´t want them to be involved plus i kinda want to know how is Jaune and the other are doing you know.

Weiss: Sure let me take you to them.

Janue Home

Weiss: (knocking on the door) Janue open up it Weiss.

Sonix: Hm?

Weiss: (Looking at Sonix) What Wrong?

Sonix: Okay believe if i am wrong did Janue finally admitted his feeling now to Pyrrha?

Weiss: Yup and they even has a daughter who is 3 month old now.

Sonix: Heh this should be a fun time to know that.

?: Sorry about that Weiss has to take care of Jane real quick and(Eye Widen) S-Sonix you are alive?

Sonix: Yup Buddy but i not the Sonix in this Timeline i am from the past Timeline so yeah not really him.

So There was a male who was at the door he has long blond hair till his shouler and he wear his armor on he has a white chestplate and blue jean and a sword and shield on his back and he has armor plate on both his arm next he has his Volume 4 shoes after Beacon was destroyed his name is Janue Arc.

?: Janue who that on the door?

Janue: It Weiss and a old friend back from the dead Sonix Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: What?

So the women came out beside her husband she has long red hair in a bun she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, and she is wearing armor pants with white then she is wearing Combat boots kinda like Janue but she has white pale skin with dark red eye. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos.

 **(A/N So i decided to make Pyrrha come back to Janue i mean the Arkos Ship alive because i felt as they kill Pyrrha, wish i think from the beginning when RWBY first came i saw Janue and Pyrrha talking to each other in season i say to myself Ship Confirmed but with Season 3 came out. I was going to find out that Pyrrha was going to die because you know Sacifce has to make even Janue was heartbroken to hear that news and i blame RT for that making that scene but (Sign) Then again. I kinda want to know what is Pyrrha is going to be reveal that is going to be my biggest option for that, i Mean Everyone in the world is wonder is Pyrrha is going to be announced on Season 6 but if they do then Arkso Live again anyway back to the sorry for the huge talk just want to point that out for a awhile now.)**

Sonix: (Eye Widen): Pyrrha you are alive?

Janue: Yup we manage to save her from Salem control but i am afraid she can't has her normal skin she want has before Sonix.

Sonix: I see but at least she is back alive again.

Pyrrha: Sonix after the war with Salem her cures still live on my vein so i am still myself but not sure when she might control me.

Sonix: Don't worry i got this(Hand gesture) Cure (remove the cures) There you go no Salem Cursed in your vein.

Pyrrha: (Shock) H-How did you..?

Sonix: Remember this is the past me not your Future Hedgehog Version since i know myself already but then again it was going to take year for future me to find you are cure so yup i decide to cure you.

Janue: But how did you know when to use Cure.

Sonix: (Gigging) It best if you don't know right Janue?

Janue: (Sign) Fair enough also you look hungry Sonix and Weiss care for something to eat?

Sonix: Love to Janue but i think i am pretty full for now i mean my Stomach can take anymore...(Stomach Growling) Okay then Scratch that maybe a little bit hungry.

Weiss: (Laughing) It Cute when you are not hungry.

Sonix: (Cheek Blush) Jezz Weiss you are giving a Hedgehog Blushing over here.

Pyrrha: I make something for you Sonix an Weiss(Went to the Kitchen).

Janue: In the meantime let talk we haven't see you in year.

Sonix: Yeah about that.

10 minute later

Janue: So Let me get this straight Cinder is alive but she was hurt by Ruby Silver Eye Warrior abilities but she somehow alive from that and you hear from Weiss Lab and she was there from that Night and you kinda went after her to stop her to rewrite history am i correct?

Sonix: Yup(ate a Chill Dog) Man these Chill Dog are great how did you know Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: I mean it you you always eat Chill Dog everyday.

Sonix: Kinda a habits now huh?

Pyrrha: Pretty much.

Sonix: What you think Weiss? (look at Weiss she fell Asleep on Sonix lap) Heh guess taking around the city might has taken a troll on her welp Janue is there a guest room you has?

Janue: Yup there is take a right and you should see a guest room sign i am going to hit the bed night Sonix.

Sonix: Kay Night Janue(Carry Weiss in Princess style) Come Here Sleeping Beauty let get you to the bed.

Guest Room

Sonix: (Lay Weiss on the bed) Night Snow Angle (was about to walk out but something grab his arm) Hm?

Weiss: (Talking in her sleep) Don't... leave... me... Sonix .

Sonix: (Tired Smile and sit on the bed whisper to her sleep) I won't Weiss i will always be right here with you no matter where i always will be by your side.

Sonix: Night Weiss(Shut the door and shut the light).

Next day

Weiss: (Yawing and rubbing her eye) S..o..n..i..x you there?

Sonix: Hm? Weiss Called me might as well check on her.

Sonix: (Knocking on the door softly ) Weiss you up?

Weiss: Yup i am uhh i think i might has been knock out when you and Janue were talking.

Sonix: Nah it cool in fact Ruby just Call saying you has a meeting or something?

Weiss: (Mad Blush) SHHHHHHHOOOOOTTT I AM LATE FOR MY MEETING WITH BLAKE FATHER AND MY SISTER!(Rush out of the house).

Sonix: Winter huh this should be fun(Follow the Snow Queen).

Town Hall

Yang: Where is Weiss at?

Ruby: She be here we just has to wait for now.

Blake: Hope so she did say she wasn't going to miss my Father Speech and her promotion for Schnee Heir.

Ghira: Hello everyone i has something to say for all Human and Fanuns i know we been at each other for many year but Human it time we should had Fanuns since the true hero who show us the light but die in the end of saving Remnant from Salem his name is Sonix the hedgehog he want Human and Fanuns to coexisted with Peace and harmony as my daughter Blake she wasn't sure how she will make friend in Beacon but now her friend Team RWBY and the Blue Hedgehog Sonix the hedgehog i leave it to you.

Ruby: Hello my name is Ruby Rose the reason i became a huntress because i want to become the best Scythe Master in the history when my mother Pass away when me and my Half-Sister was young we didn't know what took her so long but still a few hour they told my father that she was dead. I was in shock scare,afraid but when couple year later, when i was 15 that when Sonix came in he stop Torchwick from robbing the Dust bank and saving the old man but he has done many good deed in our live but when Penny was there at the dock Sonix knew from the very beginning she was a android but Sonix didn't care he was fine seeing penny as a android evening having some nut and bolt inside a android but when she was at the festival when Sonix knew Pyrrha and Penny match was going to happen Sonix told Pyrrha not to use her Semblance because he told Pyrrha everything so in the end it was fine still the deathstalker came and kill Penny rip her limb from limb die from saving me and. I was fill with rage and anger but Sonix told me that he will repair her when all this is over so after taking every single Grimm in the Area Sonix found out that he try to save Pyrrha but save him then the risk of injury about the Arrow in his leg causing him to lose his speed so all of us try to hang on still the end of the battle Cinder was defeat but we lost Beacon but we didn't lose each other that is the idea why Sonix the hedgehog want us Hunter and Huntress to join together no matter Human,Fanuns we all in this together leave no one behind that would what he say to everyone.

So Every Hunter and Huntress cheer from Ruby Speech remember the Sonix word about being coexist with Human and Fanuns and every Male,Female,Children has to remember the hedgehog motive and what do they mean to them as Hunter and Huntress no something more than that a Legend.

Ruby: Thank you but sadly i wish we could see him one more time before passing away but he knew his dying wish was fulfilled after We took out Salem risking our live for the cost of Sonix the hedgehog we shall remember him in our memory.

2 hour later

Weiss: Sorry i am late i can explain.

Blake: Where the hell were you Weiss?

Sonix: Whoa Whoa calm down Blake she pass out when we were at Janue house i wonder to know was Team JNPR okay?

Yang: Fair enough Blake can get a little bit of patience anyway.

Ruby: Say Sonix you up for a little Spar?

Sonix: Sure maybe Team Tag on the both of you.

RWBY: You are on.

Sonix: But where at?

Ruby: Where else The Training Room?

Sonix: Alright then Meet you guy there.(Dash to Beacon)

RWBY: And there he go again(Follow Sonix to Beacon)

Meanwhile with Cinder

Cinder: (Grunt in pain) Ugh What? (look around) Where am i?

?: Oh Good you are awake we didn't know when you were going to wake up Cinder.

Cinder: Emerald?

So the women who is next to the fallen Maiden she has a long white pale jackal and with Her top has thinned, her crop top is now shallow-cut, and her armband and beads no longer seem to be made from gold. then she has red eye but she has shoe on rather than her original Heels on but she has shallow black pants and a scar face on her right arm. Her name is Emerald Sustrai.

Cinder: Emerald how many year how it been?

Emerald: (Sadded Face) Sadly to say Cinder it been 7 year now we lost to them.

Cinder: I see(the flame surround her) It All begin with that Damn Hedgehog isn't?

Emerald: (Nod) But now he is dead he was taken out by Salem after those Brat took her defeat her.

Cinder: (Anger and Shock) WHAT?!

Emerald: Calm down Cinder you need to regain your strength from that fall you got.

Cinder: Fine but where is Mercury At?

Emerald: (a few tear)H-He die trying to protect you but Ruby slice his neck and i was the only one who made it out there.

Cinder: (hug Emerald) Shuuu Calm down Emerald Believe me we will get our revenge first but we need to find the ashes of Salem so we can revive Salem once and for all.

Emerald: Thank you Cinder i promise you i won't fail you now night Cinder(Went to her bed).

Cinder:(Thought) Yang Xiao Long,Blake Belladonna,Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and even you Sonix the hedgehog you all are going to feel my wrath for taking my destiny and my quest for power(Hand on fire) Right now I has gain this Maiden Form i am going to destroyed everything that you has ever hold dear Sonix.

* * *

 **Onmake: Blur and Snow Queen Pool Part 1**

 **Sonix: (standing on Beacon roof) Man with this beautiful city i can't bear but just watch how awesome to be back.**

 **Weiss: Sonix i has something to ask you about.**

 **Sonix: Coming down Weiss(Teleport to the ground) So what's up?**

 **Weiss: (Blush) I was wonder if you are Free Tm?**

 **Sonix: Sure i got nothing else to do after all i do need a break from kicking Cinder butt from the past few week so yeah i am down which one down for.**

 **Weiss: W-Well i was thinking about the Pool.**

 **Sonix: Sure we can go there what time?**

 **Weiss: Maybe at 4 pm**

 **Sonix: Alright i be there see you there Weiss(Rush to get his Swimsuit).**

 **Weiss: (Mad Blush) I am so going to kill Yang for this when this is all over.**

* * *

 **Next Time on FUTURE RWBY BLUR**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here man that Training was crazy they were giving their all (Sonix Scent) Great what going on now?**

 **Cinder: (Glare at the hedgehog) SONIX I CAME HERE TO MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!**

 **Sonix: Great here we go again come on Cinder you wanna dance then let dance sister(Fight Stance)**

 **Speed Vs Flame**

 **Sonix: Bet i am going to land the first hit there Ladies**

* * *

 **Dark: Hey Everyone Dark here so this Story is based going to a medium one as well i mean Sonix can't stay in the Future as well so the character are going to be**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Blake Bellonda**

 **Weiss Schenn**

 **Janue Arc**

 **Pyrrha Niko**

 **Nora Valkyire**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Emerald Sustrai**

 **Salem**

 **Sonix the hedgehog OC**

 **and maybe Adam Taurus i am not sure but i will think about it**

 **So that all the people who are going to be in the Future Arc Story so if you any Question feel free to ask me i be working on my other story as well so without being say and done i will talk to you peep later PEACE!**


	3. Speed Vs Flame

I Don't own any of these Character only my OC.

* * *

 **Last Time on FUTURE RWBY BLUR**

 **Sonix Has met his Future but a great cost was indeed broke the Past Hedgehog when seeing his Gravesite but now Cinder has a Plan to revive Salam from the dead but how is she going to do that? Will Team Future RWBY Figure out what is Past Cinder is going to do before or the death of Sonix friend will be scar for him life.**

* * *

Sonix: Ready Girl (Fight Stance).

Ruby: I go first.

Sonix: Huh didn't know leader go first.

Ruby: Hey Sonix be serious about this okay i am not going hold back for this.

Sonix: I know Rubie be serious other wise our foe are going to get even stronger yeah yeah same old same old.

Ruby: Alright least you know what i mean about this(Scythe Stance).

 **BGM: Red like Rose Part II Ruby Soundtrack**

 **Sonix Taunt Ruby to come at me, Ruby use her Semblance and Went behind Sonix, but Sonix Vanish at the last Second and Ruby turn around looking at the Hedgehog so She dash at him and down slice with her Scythe. But Sonix Duck under her and Kick her Scythe from her hand but Ruby remember her Hand to Hand Combat from Yang. A few Year so Ruby put her hand up but Sonix was shock that Ruby Know Hand to Hand Combat so Ruby went for a Uppercut on the hedgehog but Sonix Backflips from her punch. So Sonix notice he was on the edge of the platform, so Ruby use her Semblance, But Sonix teleport behind her knowing she might fall for it. Then Ruby was trying to get back on the arena but Sonix bloop her back which gently land on her butt and Ruby was out of the ring.**

Sonix: Sorry about that Ruby but you are going to need more training without Crescent Rose do you think?

Ruby: Yeah i know also were you holding back on me?

Sonix:(Nervous Sweat Drop) Sorry about that Kiddo didn't want to hurt you too much.

Ruby: I respect That but i want you to be fully Serious next time okay?

Sonix: Roger that Rube so who next?

Yang: Me I always want to beat you in a match Sonix.

Sonix: Sure but are you sure you want me to hold back or..

Yang: If you Hold back then i might accidentally kill you.

Sonix: Fair enough But Don't blame me if this might hurt too much okay?(Fight Stance)

Yang: Wouldn't have it any other way Sonix(Ember Celica Stance)

 **BGM: I Burn Remix Yang Soundtrack**

 **Yang Rush up to Sonix with couple of Combos and kick but Sonix dodge all of those Kick and Punch but Yang was wide open so he Leg Sweep her leg and grab her Arm and throw on the other side of the arena. But Yang Recovery Quickly from that Throw then she put her arm behind her having her Ember Celica launching herself to the Blur but Sonix went Thunder Form disappear in plan sight so Yang look around her trying to find the Blur so she felt something in her Arm Sonix swing her around and around then send her flying to the sky but he kinda threw her too much so Sonix Went Super Sonix and Grab Yang and teleport back to Beacon Arena room.**

Yang: (being Dizzy) Hello..is..the..world..spinning..or...it...just...me?

Blake: Sorry Yang it not Spinning.

Yang: Oh...make..sense..(Pass out).

Sonix: (Gigging Nervous) Sorry about that Yang Don't know my strength that all.

Blake: Next you are fighting me now Sonix.

Sonix: Alright Kitty Cat let see what you got Blake.(Fight Stance)

 **BGM: From Shadow Blake SoundTrack**

 **So Blake made a first move heading to the Shadow but Sonix have his Scent telling him Blake is Right behind him so he Homing Attack and combos with Blake Afterimage of her** **Semblance but Sonix know this wasn't going to be easy so he has a plan then Sonix try to scent her Aura so Blake was not sure what was Sonix doing but he took the chance and strike Sonix from behind but Sonix grab her gun part and disarm her so it just the Sword of her Gambol Shroud so Blake use her stealth to strike Sonix from behind but Sonix use Afterimage kick Blake out of the Arena and that was match.**

Sonix: That was Close there Blake not bad for getting with your Shadow ability nearly got me but you are going to train on that you think?

Blake: Damn nearly got you there but since your scent was increase even through we are deal with the Past version of Sonix the hedgehog are we?

Weiss: True even through Sonix from our timeline always wait for the enemy attack and beat them with one move.

Sonix: So that leave Weiss huh? (Fight Stance) You ready Weiss?

Weiss: (Grin) Ready when you are Sonix(Myrtenaster Stance).

 **BGM: Mirror Mirror Weiss Soundtrack**

 **Weiss Summon some Ice** **Glyph At the hedgehog but Sonix use his Speed to dodge all of the incoming Element that was Coming from Weiss Weapon so Sonix use one of his form Ice Form so he knew Ice and Beat Ice. So Sonix use Ice Storm to shoot some at Weiss, then She dodge it at the end then Weiss Cast some Glyph Golem to attack the hedgehog. Sonix knew he was going to use HellFire Form to beat Weiss Golem so Weiss Support her Golem but Sonix use his Chaos rush to burn down the Golem and Weiss was almost felt her Aura going down but that didn't mean she was going down without any of her strength fade away but Sonix Went front of Her and boop her nose and she deep blush and Weiss Pass out from that?**

Sonix: Heh Weiss Least favourite weapon of them all the Boop.

Blake: Sonix that was so unfair about what you did to Weiss like that.

Sonix: Sorry about that Kitty but i knew she was still embarrassed from my Boop so heh we should get something to eat what you guy think?

RWB Minus Weiss: Sure.

20 Minute in the Breakroom

Sonix: (pass Gas) Man excuse me Girls.

Ruby: So Sonix by any chance you want us to find Cinder?

Sonix: (Eye Widen) How did you?

Blake: Remember Sonix Cat ear.

Sonix: RRRIGGHHT Forgot about that Blake can hear thing.

Yang: Well we can take her down a yang if you know what i mean.

RWB Plus Sonix: (Goan and Sonix Gigging).

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Uh Oh.

Weiss: What do you mean Uh Oh.

Sonix: I be right back Girl(Dash out of the Beacon and see Cinder) There you are(Run up the building) Hey Crimson flame head you it not nice to be follow me around when i am talking to my friend.

Cinder: ( Gigging to Insane laughing).

Sonix: (Shiver) Okay you are kinda creeping me out Cinder.

Cinder: It must be nice to has friend when you kill them all.

Sonix:Uh What?

Cinder: You will know my pain Hedgehog every last bit of it(Transform into that Maiden form).

Sonix: So finally settle this huh Kiddo Fine then i was wonder when you were going to get your butt out and face but since you finally came out i has grow stronger and you can't do nothing to stop me(Went Super Sonix) This should be fun.

Cinder: Glady Hedgehog.

 **BGM: All That Matter**

 **So Cinder was the first was to attack so she fire 6 six Fireball at the hedgehog but Sonix kick those fireball away now he dash up to the Crismon Maiden so Sonix use her kick and punch fury of them next he went for a 180 turn kick down to the street but he Teleport underneath her then punch her Stomach Then she was out of that unknown** **Maiden form.**

Sonix: What wrong Cinder got nothing else left.

Cinder:...

Sonix: (Know something was up) Wait (Sonix Scent And look behind him) Oh no You were luring me away from the other were you?

Cinder: (Laughing) What did you think?

Sonix: (See behind him) Wait Cinder then who did i(See a Injury Emerald ) Emerald?!

Cinder: Sorry Emerald i know you didn't want death but i promise you your death will be in vain.

Sonix: You are out of your mind Cinder You send out Emerald who death was her only choice.

Cinder: Yes but now i has what i need to revive Her.

Sonix:(Confused Face) Her? What are you talking about?

Cinder: My Master You Meddling Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) N-No you won't you going to sell your soul if you do.

Cinder: I has Lost so many thing but now we will meet again Sonix but the next 3 day the plan will be complete.(Disappear)

Sonix: (Stood there frozen scenting Fear) W-Why did Cinder would go this far killing her self.

Sonix:(Snap of his trance) Ugh time to gather the gang and plan a attack.

12 minute Later

RWBY Plus JNPR: WHAT!

Weiss: Cinder is going to revive Salem.

Sonix: Yup in the next 3 day she going to put the world in chaos it my fault and i has to fix it alone.

Ren: No Sonix we lost the future we may never know if we might see you again.

Nora: Yeah plus none of us are feeling the guilt of avenger you none of us did.

Sonix: I Understand but Bringing the Past Cinder in your world could change the future.

Jaune: Sonix Listen don't blame yourself for what you did you just didn't know alright.

Ruby: Yeah Beside facing Cinder might be fun even through i can't tell for Blake.

Yang: Your Friend are here for you Sonix please let us help you.

Sonix: (Sign and Grin) Alright you got really getting with these speech huh (Turn around) Alright we need to make a plan before Cinder revive Salem and throw the world into chaos.

RWBY Plus JNPR: YEAH!

Sonix: (Crack his Fist)Let do this Everyone.

* * *

 **Next Time on FUTURE RWBY BLUR**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here man There is a lot of Grimm here in this location time to crash it.**

 **Ruby: Weiss Any trace of Cinder yet?**

 **Weiss: She is at Forever Fall near your location.**

 **Sonix: Nice time to end this once and for all Cinder.**

 **Justice Vs Avenger**

 **Sonix: Alright Cinder(Transform into his Hyper Demon Form) This Party is going down.**

* * *

Hope you guy like this Ch and i be making more during the Summer time as always i will talk you guy and girl later PEACE!


	4. Justice vs Avenger

I Don't own any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **Last Time on RWBY FUTURE BLUR**

 **Cinder told Sonix about her plan for revive Salem the Grimm Queen and who want to plague the world of Remnant fill with Darkness but will Sonix and RWBY and JNPR Stop Cinder before she bring Salem back and cause a whole lot of trouble we shall see will we?**

* * *

Sonix: (Dodge more of Grimm Attack and thought) You know i never thought this would be Weiss plan since the very beginning since this is going to be a pain to get to Cinder i guess this is going to a long way Since Grimm are so Persistent i wonder how then this plan play out first.

FlashBack

Ruby: First We might know that Cinder might be back at the old Salem hideout.

Weiss: Oh that place it keep giving me the shiver every time we go there you know Ruby.

Yang: Don't worry about Ice Queen we got Sonix on our side.

Sonix: (thinking) I wonder why did Cinder is going to revive her even through this is the future but how come if..(Shook his head) No something is up with Cinder like that Hidden power she has before she launch me Across in Forever Fall but something tell me this is going to be one of my hardest battle yet but i wonder how will Ruby,Weiss,Yang,Blake,Jaune,Pyrrha,Nora,Ren are going to plan this one it not like i am going to be in the front line and get the Grimm attention Will i?

Yang:(Open the Door) Hey Sonix Ruby need you for something.

Sonix: On my way Yang.(Walk to the Officer)So what is the Plan Ruby?

Ruby: Okay i think i might have a way for all of us to get in there but it may need your speed.

Sonix: Alright lay it on me sister what is it?

Ruby: We need you for getting all the Grimm Attention.

Sonix: (Nervous) You are joking right Ruby?(See her serious face) Oh you are i didn't think you were the serious type Ruby.

Ruby: We has to hurry before she begin to resurrect Her.

Sonix: Cool uh and that would be Where?

Ruby: It going to be on Forever Fall there is a portal that leave to Salem underground Hell.

Sonix: Fair enough is anything i need to know about before going in?

Ruby: Yup Grimm Dragon.

Sonix: (Sign) Was afraid of that since this is my own mess let clean it up everyone.

RWBY/JNPR: YEAH!

Sonix: I meet you there(Head to Forever Fall)

Meanwhile in Forever Fall

Sonix: Alright the portal should be..(Sonix Scent) Really what now?

?: Stop right there Hedgehog you not going to the queen.

Sonix: Great who are you?

So the Calm man he is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, shown towering over Adam Taurus who stands 6'4". He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes.

He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. His name is Hazel Rainart.

Sonix: Hazel but You were..?

Hazel: When Salem is revive she is going to purge this world into darkness is there nothing you and your foolish friend to stop it.

Sonix: Maybe but i never came alone.

?: Sonix i am Combat Ready.

So the girl beside Sonix she had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera. and She had what appears to be a small and thin backpack, though it has only been seen when she came to the aid of Ruby Rose in "Black and White" and when she fought against Russel Thrush and Sky Lark in "Never Miss a Beat". Otherwise, she is not seen to have this backpack; only her normal clothing is shown. Her name is Penny.

Sonix:(grin and Fight Stance) Penny You ready for this?

Penny: Yup Let do this Sonix.

Hazel: (Sign and Battle Stance)I never want to fight but since you are a fool on taking me head on.

 **BGM: Impossible by King**

 **Sonix and Penny both charge at Hazel at each side but he Block both of their attack so Hazel grab Sonix arm and throw him at Penny but Penny manage to catch Sonix then Sonix told Penny to throw him up to the sky hard as, she can so Penny Nod and did so Sonix went to his Super Sonix Form and Decide to end this once and for all. So he Spin Dash back down where Hazel got Penny by her Neck so Hazel see a Star coming down at him So Penny use a Stun gun on his arm causing him to loose his grip. Then Sonix Give Hazel the good old Kick to the head knocking him out and the battle was over!**

Sonix: GET DUNK ON!

Sonix: Penny you alright?

Penny: System operation recovery 100%.

Sonix:(Relief) That is good to here so you kinda need to head back remember i don't want do lose you too like my timeline okay?

Penny: (Nod) Sonix?

Sonix: Hm?

Penny: Take this(Give a unknown needles).

Sonix: What this?

Penny: Something that Miss Schnee made to make Cinder power cut out eventually but it is going to be a slight chance that her new maiden Form might replace some of her old power in there.

Sonix: Cool so only the maiden form Huh? I keep that in mind(Put the Needles in his inventory) Alright i am heading in later Penny.

Penny: Now we all of us is going end this war thank for you Sonix(Ran back to beacon with the knockout Hazel).

Meanwhile with Ruby and the other

Ruby: Weiss did Sonix make it?

Weiss: Yup he is in now we need to back him up.

Yang: Ruby i has a question?

Ruby: What Wrong Yang?

Yang: What if the plan don't work?

Ruby: We will make it work just remember we are going to do together no matter who is it right now we got to backup Sonix Alright Come on Everyone We got a world to save.

W,B,Y,J,R,N,P: (Nod)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Shiver) Man that was freaking how that turn out make me feel like my body was flip outside from the inside aw man i am going to be sick after this.

Sonix: Anyway i should focus if i was a Evil Queen where would i be at?(See some Grimm guarding a Ruined Caste) Well guess this is my kind of party So try to get their attention huh?(Grin) Time to Party(Dash to the Grimm).

Present

Sonix: (Took out Divine and Judgement) Alright then you Grimm are asking for it(Use his Perk call DeadSlight) Come and bring it.

Sonix:(Shot every single head off) Come on you got to do better than that.

Weiss: SONIX(Summon a Glyphs Knight) You know you should be more careful you dolt?

Sonix: Nah i knew you got my back beside we are friend are we?

Weiss: True but(saw the Beowulf behind her but saw it got shot by Sonix gun).

Sonix: Want to make it even so where is the other?

Yang: Right here say you make a live party here Sonix.

Sonix: What can i say i am the partyman so where is Ruby at?

Blake: She say she is going to face Cinder once and for all.

Sonix: Alright i am going to fight with you guy and..

Weiss: We got this just go help our leader.

Sonix: You sure?

Yang: We already know Emerald Sustrai is with her so Keep Ruby safe from her okay?

Sonix: Got it(Dash to the Ruined Caste).

Weiss:(Thought) Be Careful Sonix.

Jaune: Uh Guy we got incoming.

Blake: Ton of Grimm.

Yang:(Grin) I am fire up for this let go guy.

Meanwhile with Ruby

Ruby: (Walking around the area) I know you are there Emerald

Emerald: I didn't think you scent me Ruby Rose.

Ruby: (Killer Look at Emerald) You are going to pay for killing Him.

Emerald: Who (Remember who is she talking him) Oh him i mean he is a dusty but then again he was a worthless man who lost the only mother that you lost year ago.

Ruby: (Her Silver Eye Gowing) WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Sonix: (Scent a insane power) Whoa is that Ruby?

Sonix: No doubt about Got to find her before she be enrage by Emerald i did remember Weiss told me that.

Flashback

Sonix: Hm(See Ruby Crying)

Ruby: (Crying while sleep) U-Uncle Qrow don't go.

Weiss:(Whisper Sonix name) Sonix come here.

Sonix: What wrong with Ruby?

Weiss: After you left with the Past Cinder 9 year ago after we defeat Salem Emerald kill Their Uncle Qrow(Sadden Face) We try to comfort her but if left Ruby in very bad condition so she been on revenge ever since that day.

Sonix: Does Yang know about this?

Weiss: (Nod) We did everything to keep her from going that road but since you are back it make feel unease for your return that is.

Sonix: (Look at Ruby sleeping) I see well get some sleep Weiss okay since we need all the energy for this final battle.

Weiss: (Hug Sonix) Come back safe okay?

Sonix: (Rugging her hair) I will no matter what Weiss this blur is going to make it back to the past even if it cost me my life.

Weiss: Night Sonix(Went to her Room).

Sonix: (Move the blanket to Ruby more and kiss her forehead) Night Ruby Sweet dream.

Present

Sonix: So that what they mean by keeping Ruby away from Emerald?

Sonix: Guess got to find her before Ruby Kill Her Time to hurry and Fast(Figure 8).

Emerald: (Coughing off blood) I see you still remember that day.

Ruby:...(Have her Scythes on Emerald neck)

Emerald: Go ahead Huntress you don't got the gut to kill me.

Sonix: Wait Ruby Don't This is not what he would want it.

Ruby: (Grunt) Tch(took her scythe away from Emerald neck).

Sonix: (See Ruby about to fall) Gotcha Kiddo (Relief) Man that was close(Lay her on the ground) Now for you Emerald(Summon some Sonix Glaster) You are going to learn some Lesson from me Kiddo(Does the San Thing).

Emerald: (Shiver in Fear) W-What are you?

Sonix: Me?(Gigging than Laughing) You has no idea what am i right a Symbol maybe a little a memory switch should do the trick.(Use Mind Swipe on Emerald)

Emerald: (Felt her Memory being rewrite) N-No I don't want to forgggettt...(Eye Dull and pass out)

Sonix: Now that should take care of that for now.

Ruby: Ugh what happened?

Sonix: Hey Ruby nice to know you up from that form of your.

Ruby: Oh you mean my Silver-Eye Form heh nice to know i didn't kill anyone with this.

Sonix: Well Come on we got a little minion to stop before she summon the grimm mother of all this.

Ruby: (Nod and get up) What about her?(point at Emerald)

Sonix: I did a Memory Swipe so all she does is remember her name but anything else is remove so she is a new person like someone with a good heart.

Ruby: So even Uncle Qrow death.

Sonix: (nod).

Ruby: (Hug and crying) Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: heh No sweat beside you should help the other while i deal with Cinder.

Ruby: Be careful Sonix(Use her Speed to help the other).

Sonix: Alright Cinder time to end this once and for all(Figure 8 and Boost)

Cinder: Yes Yes Yes it time for you to rise up my Queen.

Sonix: (Kick the door down) Heh Not if i has anything to say about it.

Cinder: What? How did you know where i was at?

Sonix: (Gigging) Well time we end this Cinder you not going to resurrected her.

Cinder: (Glare at the hedgehog) YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME NOT WHEN I AM THIS CLOSE OF REVIVING HER(Throw some Fireball at the blur) YOU RUINING ANYTHING IN MY LIFE!

Sonix: (Dodge all of them) You did it yourself i was chilling beside If Emerald and Mercury was here to support they were both your friend i didn't attack them they attack me beside if i want to kill them i would have but i chose not too.

Cinder: (Glare and went to her Maiden Form) DAMN YOU HEDGEHOG!

Sonix:(Sign and Backflips and stick the needles on Cinder Back) Glad you should taken your shot.

Cinder: (felt some of the pain) My Power(Glare) WHAT DID YOU DO?

Sonix: Nothing just a Maiden Form Disruptor So it took out that Maiden Form you use before we were in the Timeloop so in the meantime(Crack his Fist) just You and Me One on one.

Cinder: (Summon her Fire Sword)YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

Sonix: (Unleashed his Sword call Nesse) Guess we should skip the warmup and(Serious Face) and get Serious here.

Cinder: Finally been waiting for this for a long time prepare for battle Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Grin) ready when you are Kiddo.

Cinder: (Dash at Sonix) SONIIIIIIIXXXX!

Sonix: (Dash at Cinder) CIIIIINNNDDDDEEERRRR!

Meanwhile with the other

Yang: Damn these are no end to these thing.

Blake: (Panting) everyone is getting tired from all the fighting we should(See a Atlas ship) Wait is that..?

?: The Hell are you kid doing here?

?: Sister What have i told you about entering this area you have me worried sick.

?: Girl you has me worry.

?: You know Yang you never stood out of trouble has you?

So there was 4 people who was in the Atlas Ship so the first one He has grown stubble and his hair is slightly more messy. He wears a white, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat is belted at the waist. Underneath, Ironwood has a black collared shirt and a red tie. Ironwood also now wears two white gloves, in contrast to wearing only one on his right hand. His formal pants are no longer tucked inside military boots but instead hang over black boots. His name is James Ironwood and the second one is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. Her name is Winter Schnee and the third one she wears a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wears gloves in Volume 2, but in Volume 4 onward she wears fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern in Volume 2, but in Volume 4 onwards her leggings are solid black. Under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. In Volume 2, Raven's eyes are visible through the lower slits, but in Volume 5, the slits are black and red inside. Her name is Raven Branwen and the final one he is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes which look lilac in the old Team STRQ photo. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age it has notably grayed somewhat, still blond, but just far more subdued. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. his name is Taiyang Xiao Long.

Blake: Wait who gather them here?

Penny: It was me Sonix told me he say he figure you guy might need some backup for this.

Ruby: PENNY(Hug her) It been a long time since i has see you.

Penny: Likewise Ruby.

Yang: (See a Grimm Dragon) We got some bigger Problem right now.

Winter: Where is Sonix right now?

Weiss: He is facing Cinder right now he should be(See a explosion and a Flying Hedgehog) SONIX!

Sonix: (Recovery on the ground) Tch.

Ruby: Where is Cinder?

Sonix: She is..(Got push by a unknown person)Whoaaaaaaa(Hit the mountain).

Ironwood: SONIX!( See the Grimm Queen) Salem.

?: I am neither Salem or Cinder but you can call me Salder Which i am fused of Salem and Cinder body but when we purge this world into darkness but first (See the Hedgehog) The Hedgehog must Die into order to our ascend.

So the unknown Fuesd Cinder and Salem so she has her same Grim Skin but her one of her eye are shattered when being hit by Ruby Silver Eye and her clothes are ablaze red and black cloak and their hair are half black and white her name is Salder which is the fuesd name for Salem and Cinder.

Sonix: Ugh(open one eye and Dodge a energy Ball) Whoa chill there Salem no need to kill me quickly i haven't either start the party yet.

Yang: Her Aura is insane twice as her normal one.

Ruby: There has to be a way for Sonix to beat her.

Sonix: Nah i got this(Went Hyper Sonix form) Let dance Fallen Grimm Queen.

* * *

 **Next Time on FUTURE RWBY BLUR**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here Man her power is twice as powerful than before.**

 **Ruby: Sonix there was a legend about when the great hero fuesd to become the most power being against the Light and Darkness (look at Weiss) Weiss since you know him from the beginning we got you covered.**

 **Weiss: Understood Sonix let do this.**

 **Sonix: Now you are speaking my language let do this Weiss.**

 **The Battle Between Light and Dark**

 **?: I ain't Sonix or Weiss i am the person who would destroyed you Salder.**

* * *

 **So this is going to the final Ch of FUTURE RWBY BLUR! But i am going to make a OVA about Weiss Confessed in the Future when they overcome everything in the past first so if you has any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later Peace!**


	5. The Battle Between Light and Dark

I Don't Own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time On FUTURE RWBY BLUR**

 **So Our Heroes Sonix,RWBY,JNPR are at Salem but something wasn't right Cinder somehow combine Body With Salem Only remain Ashes now she call herself Salder Can Sonix and his friend beat this unknown form of Cinder and Salem or will the future be in danger We shall See**

* * *

Sonix: (Panting) Man something tell me she might be stronger Than me Everyone(Went back Basic Form)

Weiss: Sonix Are you alright?

Sonix: Yeah Look like we need a plan first in order to beat her.

Ruby: Sonix there is something i should has told you year ago.

Sonix: What is it Ruby?

Ruby: Winter Think you can cover me?

Winter: Understood(Summon some White Beowulf)

Sonix: So what it is?

Ruby: After you use the Time Machine your power are somehow able to fuse to one of us that when your Future Self was able to fuse body With Weiss they became a unstoppable Force of Hope but after that The Link for you and Weiss short end so (Look at Weiss) You need to become one with her.

Sonix: (Gigging) Ready for the Big Bang huh Ruby?

Ruby: You know me we will cover you.

Sonix: On it (Grab Weiss) Sorry about that Weiss but Ruby Told me that you and me need to fuesd to defeat Salder.

Weiss: I am not sure if i has the Link anymore.

Sonix: Listen Weiss i know it must be hard for seeing the future me but Look around all of our friend are going to drown in darkness by a Past Cinder and a Half-Dead Grimm Queen ladies. I know you forgot that of my Future Self but now if we don't save the future then everything you have ever know will die please Weiss.

Weiss: (Breath and nod).

Sonix: Alright(Stop) You ready for this Weiss?

Weiss: (Nod)

Sonix/Weiss:(Doing the Fusion Dance)FFFUUUUUSSSSIIIIIOOOONNNN HA

Salder: What that power no i thought it wouldn't be done soon enough that Damn Hedgehog always surprised me the least.

?: I ain't Sonix or Weiss i am the person who will destroyed you Salder.

Salder: I has a power of the fallen Grimm queen what can you do you..(Got punch in the face being flying across the area).

So the Fusion that Sonix and Weiss did so they has Weiss Hair but was short and has Sonix quills on the back of her head but they has both eye Purple and they has a blue Shirt with a Aura showing around and a Blue Pant and with Myrtenaster around their waist their name is Soniss.

Soniss: (Taunt the fallen Grim queen) Come on Make me get Serious here.

Ruby: Unbelieved their power is amazing it like a new whole level than the original one was.

Salder:(Teleport) You foolish Hedgehog think you can combine your godly Power inside a female body fine then I shall show you the power of a god then.

Soniss: Bring it Salder i show you the bond i have with my Friend.

 **With Me Sonix the Black Knight Team Sega**

 **So Salder Dash up to Soniss but She block it with her leg and doing some Kick combos to Salder then Soniss decide to kick her up the sky and kicking all around the area and flipskick her to the ground and Salder teleport with injury so Soniss taunt them to make me get serious now she Salder was mad and dash after with fist combos but Soniss block it all with her Leg and use one of her hand to punch her down to the ground and do a special she raised her arm up released the sword and swing it down at Salder and Combos with that with Crazy Kick combos and grab her down to the ground and Soniss charge all of her energy to do Final Kamehameha and sending Salder unfused with Salem and Cinder Body.**

Soniss: Give up Cinder you can't beat me.

Cinder: (Grunt in pain) Screw you Hedgehog i rather die from spare than surrender.

Soniss:(Unfused By Sonix and Weiss Body)

Sonix: (Sign) Cinder What is it that i did to you before that Day with the fall of Beacon?

Cinder: Go to hell(Pass out).

Salem: Oh so my fail pupil can't even plage this world of Darkness you must be very lucky to be still alive in the future Past Sonix.

Sonix: What can i say people like me are hard to kill also Salem why do this what can you be like your other sister?

Salem: Why should you want to know my heart is full with darkness and Hated by my Sister.

Sonix: There is no reason for hating other but for yourself we can..(Dodge her attack even through she is wound).

Salem: Spare me your innocent speak i been hell since your future self stop my plan.

Sonix: What if i can removed the darkness inside you.

Salem: Impossible how can you remove all the hated i have inside me.

Sonix: Trust me I know who you are underneath that Hated i know it you Summer.

Salem: Fool Summer is Dead she..

Sonix: Summer i know it you being alone is not enough to meet them again so (Hug Her) Your Family need you even if you are cover in darkness (Remove the Darkness around Salem) Come back to us Summer.

Summer: (Grunt) GET OUT OF MY MIND SALEM(Broke free and panting)

Sonix: Hey Sum welcome back.

Summer: Thank you Sonix for freeing me from Salem Mind Control.

Sonix: Welcome Kiddo Now (Look at the Past Cinder and carry her) I am sorry for bringing you trouble i keep that in mind in the future whatever future. I may change but if i die or not (Point to his chest) Always believe for what kind of heroes you all will make in this timeline Weiss I know you and my Future were going to get married when i die correct?

Weiss: (Nod).

Sonix: Then Weiss(Kiss her Lips) Be safe okay Ruby got the Time Machine?

Ruby: (nod and Use the time Machine) See you later Sonix.

Sonix: (Thumb up and Walk to the portal and gone)

Weiss: Sonix(Thought) Be careful I promise i will be strong for you no matter what.(Walk back to Beacon)

In the past

Weiss: (Scent a massive portal coming in) What?(Rushing down to the lab).

Sonix: Well (Breath in) Home sweet Home(Put the Pass Out Cinder on the Cage lazer) Hope you wake up in a cage Cinder.

Weiss: Sonix(Rush to him and Hug him).

Sonix: Jezz Weiss i been back for a while i told you i be back no matter what also got a gift.

Weiss: What is it?

Sonix: This(Kiss Weiss in the lips) I love you Weiss not by blood but as a friend.

Weiss:(Mad Blush) YOU DOLT(Turn around and smile while blushing) Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: (Thought) Future me if you are alive Thank you for what warning you has for me for the Future (Look at his Fist and grip it) I make sure to make Remnant happy no matter what even if i die trying.

9 Year Ago

Weiss: Hey Sonix i know it been a long time since i has visit you so Remnant is safe once again so I want to say i am sorry for being weak for that da i blame myself for being useless and not saving you that day.

?: Come on Ice Queen let you take the blame beside it my fault that i got myself kill.

Weiss: (Turn around seeing her boyfriend) S-Sonix?

So that voice he has Red and black shirt with a pant on he has his same high-tech sneaker but he change it to Blue and Black version rather than Green and Blue he has Hedgehog Quills and he has dark Purple Eye and a black nose his name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Who else did you think the past me?

Weiss:(Cry in happiness and went to hug Sonix) I thought we lost you that day and..

Sonix: Nah i still alive and kicking remember you can't kill me that quick.

Weiss: So how did you fake your death?

Sonix: Trade Secret Kiddo So what been going on here?

Weiss: Well a lot has happened so far.

10 minute later

Sonix: Whoa never though my past self fuse with you.

Weiss: It felt like he was the same one but strong and young keeping the one he love safe.

Sonix: (Gigging) Well he is me anyway and(Sonix Scent) Look like crime is on the loose say want to team up for old time sake.

Weiss: Also Sonix...

Sonix: What is it Weiss(Got kiss in the lips by Weiss).

Weiss: It for saying Thank for being a Brother like i never has(Dash to the crime Scene)

Sonix: (Thought) Thank Past me for saving the Future i wish i would show you a Gift but a another time (See Weiss Beating up Goon) Can't have her all the fun (Dash to help the Ice Queen) That is never the end you better believe.

End Scene

* * *

 **Well this is The End of FUTURE RWBY BLUR So i know this may see like get to the point kinda a story, but i am thinking a idea for this one for the RWBY Fanbase like Grimm Tales from Darksper or Ruby meet her Future Self and Sonix meeting their Parent version of Team RWBY in the past and some other thing. I might think for the Fanbase but that up to you guy decide to think should i do a Grimm Tales only the Sonix Version from a Different in Earth-616 or the Same Sonix that is a Brother with Weiss So without further ado I will speak to you guy later Peace.**


	6. Extra Story Mode: Future Sonix Arc

I don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 ** _EXTRA Story Mode: Future Sonix Arc_**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Year: 2023**

 **Stage: Ruby Rose Office**

* * *

Sonix: Yo Rubies What is it that you discover?

Ruby: We discover a Another Portal but it just been standing in Emerald Forest so i want you and Weiss to check it out.

Sonix: Roger that Commander Rubies.

Ruby: And Sonix.

Sonix: Hm?(Turn to Ruby)

Ruby: Try not to be ambush by Grimm remember Salem may be defeat but not the Darkness.

Sonix: I understand Ruby but don't forget i am st ill here thank to my Past Self and plus there haven't been a single Grimm so what there to be worry about Rubies?

Yang: Sonix is right Sis there haven't been a single Grimm in year now what could go wrong?

Ruby: (Sign) I guess you are right but still it haunt me to remember those dark day.

Sonix: Ruby we been at peace for 11 year have a little faith okay?

Ruby: (Smile) Alright i believe you just be careful okay?

Sonix: You know me already Kiddo beside this will be a walk in the park.(Dash and Grab Weiss from the Lab).

Blake: Nice to know he will be the same one from before the Past one came here.

Ruby: True but we can't change the Timeline we has to leave it for what it already is.

Yang: Suck we can't show the Past one his Adventure then he might know what have been doing in his life.

Ruby: (Glare at Yang) Yang remember.

Yang: I am just Joking Ruby you know me already.

Ruby: Alright you know how i can't deal with your joke sometime okay?

Yang: (Roll her eye) Yeah yeah also if you need me i be at the gym working our later guy(head to the Gym).

Blake: How often do you think those Portal are coming out Ruby?

Ruby: Not sure but we need to see who and what are they coming from?

Meanwhile with Sonix and Weiss

Sonix: Hey Weiss any luck finding the Portal?

Weiss: It saying we are here but i don't see one.

Sonix: Hm? (Look up) There in the sky.

Weiss: That shouldn't be a problem now wouldn't it?

Sonix: Yeah it be better to(see two people fell out of the portal) Weiss People coming down Build a Ice Side so i can get them.

Weiss: (Nod and Build a Ice Side) GO!

Sonix:(Dash to the Ice Side and got one of the people from the unknown Portal) Dang it i only got one Hope Weiss got the other one(Landing on the Ice Side)

Weiss: (Drop her Rapier and mange it to catch but was crush by the person weight) Ow.

Sonix: Weiss You okay?

Weiss: Yeah feel like someone just landing on me with 50 ton of weight.

Sonix: Well at least we save those(Eye Widen of Different Version Ruby and Yang) Wait Ruby and Yang?

Weiss: What they look different somehow?

Sonix: One thing for sure(Look up at the portal and it was gone) That Portal did somehow transport these people into our world i take them to the medical care okay?(Pick up the Unconscious Yang and Ruby and both his Arm and Dash to the Beacon Academy Medical Care)

Weiss: (Standing up and dusting herself out) I wonder who made those portal whoever they are i am sure those people can answer our question when they wake up.(Went back to Beacon).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Patient waiting for them to hear result from the doctor) Man they been knockout for a while now.

Ruby: Kinda scary seeing a person who look like you.

Yang: Same here sis.

Doctor: (Came out) I think it best to let them rest for 3 month since i think what ever pull them from their world must be in deep Coma plus their brainwave are fine just their body need more rest so i need one of you to stay here and see how much process.

Sonix: I do it Since i know Team RWBY Has some stuff to do and me since i was only a solo run on this i can do better than anyone.

Doctor: Are you sure Sonix?

Sonix: (Point at his Chest) Doc listen me as a Hero of Remnant and ever Vale Country it my duty as a Symbol of Hope and Peace to keep the innocent safely so this is a cakewalk.

Doctor: But one thing you should know about this Ruby(Point the Unknown Ruby) She has some unfamiliar Brainwave like they were rising and fainting at the same time. something we has never see before think you can try to enter her mind and see what in their?

Sonix: I can try so when you do want me to come back?

Doctor: Come back in the next 3 day i tell you when we have that unknown Source of the Brainwave.

Sonix: Understood alright guy let head back there is something i want to check in Emerald Forest Real quick.(Dash to Emerald Forest)

RWBY: (Thought)Be careful Sonix.

Doctor: You four seem worry about him why is that?

Ruby: It just that now he is alive we help but bear that he was dead all those year ago so we..

Doctor: Remember what he say after his Death.

Yang: Oh yeah i remember now.

Blake: (Small Smile) Even through it was crazy for him i was the one for told him not to do that ever again.

Weiss: Ruby won't let him go after like 4 hour ago.

Ruby: (Deep Blush) WEISS I thought we talk about that.

Yang: (Gigging) Heh Well i be home upgrade Bumblebee if you guy need me i be there.(went to her Wardrobe)

Blake: I think i will go to the Library to research on something.(Went to the Library)

Weiss: I guess i will head to my Lab for further Test on Summer i don't want to make sure Salem ever try to control your mother again we may not get a second chance on this Ruby.

Ruby: Thank Weiss I be in my Office if you need me.

Weiss: (Nod and went to her Lab)

 **(A/N even through you guy may think Salem no her blood still inside Summer Bloodstream so i might get to her when the other Yang and Ruby wake up so i am doing the Grimm Tales Version from Darksper Please don't sue me for this Darksper)**

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Thinking) I wonder who has their bloody mind for crossing to another Au World well (Scent a Faint Portal) Well Seem like something is being pull out of that Portal again i wonder why?

Sonix: One thing for sure (walk around the Faint Energy) this is made by someone for who insane power might be God or something else i might ask Weiss to bring her Research Crew to Scan this portal Yeah i do that(Dash to Beacon Academy).

When Sonix left the Faint Portal Someone also came out it was a Girl who look like Ruby but this one she has Dark Crystal around her body she has lifeless Pupils but some of her clothes are torn but as a Season 1 she has her same Dark red hair and her Crescent Rose but some of it is cover in Dark Crystal Her name is Corrupt Ruby.

Corrupt Ruby: Damn Where did those two Kid Go?

Corrupt Ruby: And Why the hell am i in Emerald Forest Ohhh(Insanity Laughing) Guess it time for me to Kill Some people (Laughing and Use her rose petal to find some blood)

3 Day Later

Sonix: (Humming) Hm? (Don't see the Doc) Weird Doc was supposed to be here before me did he(Got Tab and Shiver his Skin) Oh man i really need to put some Sonix Scent on the tabbing part(Turn around seeing Weiss) Jezz Weiss you scare me to death.

Weiss: Oh come stop whining like a little baby Sonix it just me so waiting for the Doctor?

Sonix: Yeah but he was supposed to be here before i was?

Weiss: Also my Research Team Found this(Give Sonix one of the Dark Crystal) We don't know where they come from but it was many of these Shard on the Ground in Emerald Forest.

Sonix: Strange i was at Emerald Forest for like 20 minute and i didn't see these before i left.

Weiss:Something strange is going on we need to(Hear the elevator and See the Doctor).

Doctor: Sorry if i was late There was a new reported about a civilian who was dead by a sharp Weapon in half.

Sonix: What?

Weiss: When was this?

Doctor: Downtown in Vale some may say it was a women who look like Ruby?

Sonix: That impossible Ruby was in her office the entire time.

Doctor: Some people are thinking it wasn't even though who could have done this?

Sonix: (Thinking) It can't be Ruby because she work all day as a Principle How she just kill some random person she don't know?

Doctor: We don't know but Weiss Father is pressing Charge against her Crime as a Hero and a Protector.

Weiss: WHAT!

Sonix: Weiss go get Qrow and Taiyang they need to know about this.

Weiss: (Nod and Rush to get Qrow and Taiyang).

Sonix: So anything from them?

Doctor: Well This Version of Ruby has a Fear when people talk to her and this version is more over protector for her sister.

Sonix: I see anything else Doc?

Doctor: No go help your friend i tell you if they wake up.

Sonix: (Nod and Dash to help Ruby)

Doctor: (Look at the two Children in the recover center and in Thought) I wonder who hurt them poor children they are so young but yet they been judge by the right of God.

With Sonix

Sonix: Ruby what happen?

Ruby: I don't know every single Altas Guard are outside telling me to surrender but i didn't kill no one i was here the entire time Sonix what should we do?

Sonix: (Thinking) I try to reason with them Weiss went to get Uncle Qrow and Your father so we can sort this out.

Ruby: Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: Plus Your Father told me if you were in trouble he is going to kick my butt for it if i got you in trouble.

Ruby: (Gigging).

Yang: Sonix Rubies what happen?

Sonix: Yang Stay here Weiss Father is here to Arrest Ruby for Murder.

Yang: (Eye Turn Red) WHAT THAT BASTARD!

Sonix: Whoa Yang Calm down let me reason with him get Ruby to the Hideout i meet you there?

Yang: What about those two in the medical Bay he may mistake the Ruby for our Ruby?

Sonix: Get the Doctor and Blake to move them there and have Weiss Tell Qrow and Taiyang to meet me at the Hideout.

Yang: Understood Come on Ruby let go(Run to get Blake and the doctor).

Ruby: Sonix Be careful.(Use her Selmebance to follow Yang)

Sonix: (Sign and See Atlas robot coming down) Really Jacques you are going to arrest A Young Girl who is innocent and pure and yet you still want to continue to Arrest her even through she is Innocent?

?: Oh Sonix the hedgehog i was wonder if that was you even i has Broken in Beacon Academy in Opzin Office.

So the man in the Hologram he has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.

He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand. His name is Jacques Schnee.

Jacques: Tell me where is she at Sonix I promise you there is no need for a Battle here.

Sonix: What if i told you she didn't do it.

Jacques: I am afraid but she need to be Answer and question for a Crime she was in.

Sonix: (Grip his Fist) That is a whole Damn lie and you know it Ruby never Kill a person she care for Human and Fanus to be together at peace i was there Jacques.

Jacques: (Shout at the hedgehog) WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE FOR HER INNOCENT SHE IS THE REASON SHE IS GUILTY FOR A CRIME SHE WAS INVOLVED IN FROM THE BEGINNING WHEN THEY SHOW OF A MALE DIE IN A ALLEYWAY!

Sonix: (Sign) Look like we are going to settle this the Hard way Jacques(Fight Stance).

Jacques: I Didn't want to this but i need to bring her in either with or without force.

Sonix:(Sonix Scent) Wait hold on why is your helicopter on fire?

Jacques: What(his robot turn to see the Helicopter on fire and heading in front of Ruby office) The HELL!?

Sonix: (Time Stop and grab the Pilot Crashing Helicopter and kick it down at the yard) What the heck was that?

?: That would be me Sonix(Gigging insane).

Sonix: (See Ruby but not their Ruby a Dark evil twister version Ruby Rose) Who are you?

Corrupt Ruby: I am Corrupt Ruby and i was the one who kill that Human (Laughing insane).

Jacques: Sonix I was sorry i thought that one day she would go rogue and go against the Kingdom of Vale.

Sonix: It okay Jacques i guess we were all blind to see that coming.

Corrupt Ruby: So Tell me Sonix how are you alive?

Sonix: Listen here Crazy Blood sucker Ruby (Does the Judgement Eye like San) I don't know who you are but one thing for blaming my friend for a crime she has never done in her life(Summon her Sonblaster like San does from Undertales) You are going to have a Hell Time Dirty Friend.

Jacques: I will Get Winter and Ironwood to..

Sonix: No get the people to safely i can't have them in the way of this Killer.

Jacques: Understood Atlas Troop escort the Civilians to safely.

Atlas Troop:Roger(Ran to ground level escorts People to safely).

Sonix: Nah it you and me Dirty Killer.

Corrupt Ruby: I has kill you but that was in my world now i can kill you again ( Crescent Rose Stance) This should be fun come at me.

Sonix: Glady Faker Rose.

Meanwhile with team RWBY

Ruby: (Hear Alarm) What was that?

Weiss: That is my Father Alarm i used to hear that everytime has they found us yet?

Blake: I check it out keep going i be right behind(Jump to different Tree to head to Vale).

Yang: Don't worry Ruby we got you and the other two safe all we need to do is get to the Hideout that Sonix was working on a few week ago.

Weiss: (Confused Face at Yang) Wait Hideout When did Sonix build a Hide..(Got cut off by Yang).

Yang: It was suppose to be a Supried for all of us since he did say but he told me before he has someone in the hideout but he didn't told me who?

Ruby: Then let check it out.

Back with the Blur

Sonix: (Backflip to dodge the Twister Version Ruby) Are you trying Killer Ruby because you like miss every time Also who were you before this happen?

Corrupt Ruby: (Gigging turn to Insanely Laughing) I was Ruby Rose but still i died and came back to life and do you want to know who kill me?

Sonix: (concern Face) Who?

Corrupt Ruby: It was You.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Wait you mistake me for your Sonix from your world?

Corrupt Ruby: Yes(Laughing)I has so much killing ripping his head and Laughing at ever pain He has giving me it all felt revenge for what he did to me My true Mother Salem she want me to gain more power seek out more blood. So i murder my old Team and everyone i once know.

Sonix: (Shock and a Dark Aura around him) W-Why did you(Went Dark Sonix) KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY AND THE FRIEND YOU HAS BONDED OVER THE YEAR!

Corrupt Ruby: That right Sonix get anger at me.

Sonix: (Remember Her promise and Return to Base form) No i won't do in Blind Anger that is not me but(Went Hyper Sonix) I will help you Kiddo. Even if i has to take your life(Teleport in front of the Evil Version of Ruby and took her to Emerald Forest)This is more better no one here just the two of us now(Fight Stance) Let go Dirty Friend Killer.

Corrupt Ruby: (Laughing and Dash at the Blue Blur) Time to Die again Sonix.

Meanwhile with Ruby,Yang,Weiss,Doctor

Yang: (Hear Something) That must be Sonix in Emerald Forest We are almost close to the hideout that Sonix show me before.

Weiss: How does Sonix do all this when he was dead?

Ruby: (Shrug) Not sure he is the smarter than any of us when improved on a plan so yeah.

Doctor: Hang on Kid one of them is waking up.(See the other Ruby waking up)

Yang: Alright it should be here(Touch a Lever and show a Base) Here you go guy this is Sonix New Hideout.

Ruby: Whoa This look so cool.

Weiss: I has to say he really improve on his Socal plan even when we go out.

Yang: Alright there should be someone i don't see them.

?: (Came out of her Lab) Oh hey guy been a long time.

Yang: (Eye Widen) N-No way.

Ruby: I thought we lost you all those year in Salem realm forever how are you..?

Weiss: We thought you die and blame ourselves for your death.

So the person they thought die from Salem she is a Wolf-Fanus with a blue eye and has a Sky Blue Hair and she has a Blue T-Shirt with a Black Cypher-Implant pants and she has a Blue Tail like her eye but she has a Robot Arm when she has lost to a Grimm but the arm has blue and black color to it Her name is Jeonier Sonix Childhood Friend.

Yang: Tell me Jeonier how are you alive?

Jeonier: I tell you guy later so what this?

Doctor: Jeonier we need to sit out because did you hear the news about..(Got cut by a Explosion) What?

Jeonier: Doctor Stay here with them Ruby and me will Check it out Yang where is Sonix at?

Yang: He told me to take Ruby Here but i hasn't see him since i think that he might be in Emerald Forest i believe.

Jeonier: Got it Ruby Follow me (Dash to Emerald Forest).

Weiss: We should open the capsule to see will this Ruby operate with us.

Doctor: But we need to be careful she is afraid alright?

Weiss: (Open the Capsule with the other Ruby).

?: (Yawning and rubbing her eye) W-What where am i?

Doctor: Hello my name is Doctor Steven Strange.

 **(A/N So i didn't know what kind of Doctor for the name because i wasn't sure who to put like Doctor Strange or Doctor Fate since they both have Doctor as the nickname so yeah i think Strange kind fit in this kind of Situation resume to the Story)**

So the girl she has same hair like Ruby this one she has long dark Red hair she has gray eye but the Pupil are black she has mark on her face and she has red Hood she has like the same outfit like the old Ruby use to wear but she has dark red pants and gray Shoes her name is Grimm Tales Ruby.

Weiss: Hello my name is Weiss from this World not your Weiss.

Grimm Tales Ruby: (Shiver in fear) What are you going to do me?

Doctor Strange: Calm down Our Friend Sonix found you and your sister In a Portal so you are safe for our Hideout.

Grimm Tale Ruby: W-Wait S-Sonix he is here but not our Sonix Right?

Weiss: Trust me he is a Good Guy so tell me a little bit about yourself.

Grimm Tales Ruby: Well this is my life you see it was..

Meanwhile with Blake

Blake: Dammit I lost Sonix i wonder where is he?

Blake: (Hear Explosion in Emerald Forest) what the? That is coming from Emerald Forest got to see what the heck is going on?(Dash to Emerald Forest)

Back to the Hedgehog

Sonix: (Panting and return to Base form holding his Arm) G-Great energy (mind Link) Uh Guy i think i might be in trouble after all

Jeonier: Believe me that is the last thing i want.

Sonix: Listen Ruby you don't have to do this we both know how this is going to be.

Corrupt Ruby: (Gigging) Difficult for me when i am fashion for your blood(ready her scythe) Prepare to die Sonix.

Sonix: (Mind Link) Uh Guy you might want to hurry i barely have enough energy to push her back.

Ruby: Hang on Sonix we are almost there.

Sonix: (Panting) Jeonier i need you to promise me something.

Jeonier: Not now Sonix we are close to your location.

Sonix:(Panting Heavily and losing his strength) I am Sorry Kiddo i didn't get the Job done.

Jeonier: (Ran Faster and tear building up) N-No Dammit Sonix you are not dying on my watch.

Corrupt Ruby: (Draining his energy) Almost eating you.

Sonix: (Grunt and broke free and barley have to stand) .the..two..of us.

Corrupt Ruby: What wrong Sonix can't move without any energy left?

Sonix: (Panting) Why...can..you..to..me..we..can..help..you?

Corrupt Ruby: Sorry but i just want you dead even if i die i want(Punch Sonix cross the other side of Emerald Forest) There is a old saying keep your friend close and your enemy closer now i am close to finish you off.

Sonix: (Panting and crawling to the other side) Uh guy little help?

Sonix: (mind Link) Guy is anyone is there i got nothing else left No energy no nothing Ruby you tried to warn me i was a idiot.

Ruby: Stop talking like yourself in past Tense this isn't over.

Sonix: (Barley moving his body) Speaking like someone who isn't here.

Ruby: We will just hold on.

Blake: Come on Sonix where is that never say die attitude?

Sonix: Don't..need..to..say..it..or...do..it..and..i..am..out..of...joke..

Sonix: I am..sorry..i..didn't get..the..job..done.

Jeonier: (Tear coming down to her face) N-No Way you are finishing that line Sonix we are nearly there Dammit.

Sonix:(Heavily Panting) Come on Sonix just a another few second still you get your strength back(Try to Teleport bu Corrupt Ruby grab his Neck and so he punch her Gut and Backflips to the land).

Corrupt Ruby: (Roaring at Sonix)

Sonix: (Panting and look at his hand and grip it and look at Corrupt Ruby).

Corrupt Ruby: (Dash to Sonix).

Sonix: (Battle Cry Dash to Corrupt Ruby)

So as Sonix and Corrupt Ruby punch each other create a Soundwave for both of them to be knockout but Corrupt Ruby was alive from however she felt something inside her arm like blood during that fight her Memory were slowing return to normal but she was about to stab the Blur still She was punch by Jeonier fill with Anger and Tear.

Jeonier: (Rage Building up) **You Bastard HOW COULD YOU KILL MY FRIEND?!**

Ruby: (Shaking Sonix lifeless body) S-Sonix.

Jeonier: Blake i need you to check his heart to see if he is breathing.

Blake: (Hearing his Heartbeat but nothing and shook)

Jeonier: (Glare at Corrupt Ruby) DAMN DAMN YOU!

Corrupt Ruby: I would love to stay and talk but got to go bye(Cast a Rift and Disappear).

Jeoneir: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!( try to grab her but the Rift was gone so she punch the ground and Scream to the sky) DAMMIT!

3 month later

After the death of Sonix the hedgehog Team Future RWBY Became his Avenger same with Jeonier and Doctor Strange so they became the Rift Hunter when they find a Rift they rewrite the original Timeline from where it is. But will The Past Version of Sonix the hedgehog next from this AU World.

2 Year later

?: Whoa(Face to ground and stand up) Uh Ow say where am i?

?: Look like i am not in Green Hill Zone anymore seem like this is Emerald Forest but this is not the Emerald Forest i once know of (Look around) But one thing for sure this is going to be one of them(His scent kick in) Hm who there?

Grimm Yang: Damn didn't think you found me(Eye Widen) S-Sonix?

Sonix: Yang?

* * *

 **Next time on Future Sonix Arc**

 **Sonix: Wait you are not the Yang from this World are you?**

 **Grimm Tales Yang: No i am different Yang from a another world not the one you know of but one question how are you alive?**

 **Deja Vu**

 **Sonix: Don't know i was in my world then the next was here from a unknown Portal.**

* * *

So Decide to make a Extra plot for the story since i decide to see what can i want to do for this part since i know the story was short but kinda want to make it up for you guy so i am going to do slow update but i will go back to school at August 23 so i barely will have the time doing Fanfiction so yeah if you any question and Darksper please don't sue me for using Grimm Tales character i only want to make the story more inserting rather than fun and also this is the Past Sonix version from the First Ch so yeah that all i has to say if you have any question i will talk to you guy later peace.


	7. Last Future Sonix Arc: Deja Vu

I don't own any of these Character they belong to their Rightful Owner Only MY OC

* * *

Flashback

Green Hill Zone

Sonix: (Relief) Man it feel great relaxing in Green hill Zone where the animals can live freely and everything is peaceful so far i wonder how is Tails doing in his Workshop might as well Check on him(Stand up and rush to him)

Tails Workshop

Sonix: Hey Tails you there?

Tails: Ah Sonix don't scare me like that you know i can't quite tell from you and Sonic remember?

Sonix: (Nervous Gigging) Sorry about that Tails So how is the everyone doing by the way?

Tails: Everyone is doing great thank to you Eggman have been Defeat and send to prison and we have all day to feel peace for once.

Sonix: Welcome beside Sonic did went missing on my world so there was a chance to save your timeline even through might be a change court in history.

Tails: I don't think you have to worry about that much beside it was that one change.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent are trigger) True Welp i am going to run on Angle Island real quick and see about some unknown energy later Tails(Ran out of Tails Workshop).

Tails: Alright Thank Sonix (Check on his Computer and screen went black) Huh that weird i don't remember leaving the Computer turning off.

?: That Blue hedgehog is in this timeline well it time to bring him to a world where he doesn't know some other version HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(Disappear in the shadow).

Angle Island

Sonix: Well that energy i am scenting is around here somewhere but where?

?: Hello there Sonix.

Sonix: (Fight Stance) Who are you?

?: Just someone is a Test Subject (open a wormhole underneath the hedgehog Foot) Goodbye.

Sonix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

?: Oh and by the way the name Fu Goodbye Hedgehog(Teleport).

Present

Sonix: And that how i end up here by a guy name Fu have you encounter him by any chance you see him?

Grimm Yang: No we hasn't but we do be getting with dark Aura so that is the first.

Sonix: Dark Aura i think he say something about Test Subject but i am not sure who is the Test?

Grimm Yang: Well we need to head back to base follow me Sonix.

Sonix: Alright also you look like the Yang from my world but without those Black Mark such as..

Grimm Yang: I-I don't want to talk about it.

Sonix: I see but at least you are more Less joker than i remember.

Grimm Yang: Trust me Sonix i was back in the day but you..

Sonix: I understand what were you going to say Yang (Hand on her Shoulder) Even if i am a different Sonix from a another Timeline i am still me but younger or mature Welp mind showing me the place.

Grimm Yang: Follow me.

12 minute later

Sonix: Whoa so this is a your Hideout i believe.

Grimm Yang: Yeah me and the other version of me and Ruby decide to give it a upgrade it.

Sonix: Cool let go.

Grimm Yang: Wait Sonix by any chance you remember Jeonier?

Sonix: Jeonier yeah why?

Grimm Yang: She hasn't been herself ever since two year ago and since you are a different Version of Sonix.

Sonix: I remember just let me speak the other first okay?

Grimm Yang: I will call them first okay?

Sonix: Sure no rush i wait here while you get them.

Grimm Yang: Alright.(Went to the meeting room)

13 minute later

Sonix: I wonder what taking her so long?

Grimm Yang: (Sign) Sorry about that Sonix Jeonier is taking a nap after hearing you are alive even as a another version.

Sonix: I see can i speak to them now.

Grimm Yang: Yes but My little sister is still think you are still dead and the other Version of us are still shocked about it.

Sonix: Okay (Went to the meeting room) Hey uh guy i know you may ask how am i still alive but to tell you the truth i am a..(Got Hug by the other two Ruby) Wait..Ruby...can't...breath.

Ruby/Grimm Ruby: We are sorry Sonix but knowing you were dead we were..(have both of their head being rubbing by the blur).

Sonix: I know and i will make sure that i will never leave you guy alone what about Blake and Weiss?

Ruby: Weiss is in her lab trying to make sure her insanity is still in check after Yang(Sweatdrop) told her.

Sonix: I see that happening what about Blake?

Grimm Ruby: She is with Yang the other Me Yang they are at downtown fighting some of the White Fang who are with Adam.

Sonix: Okay guess i should visit Weiss first and help Blake and Yang okay Guy?

Ruby/Grimm Ruby/Grimm Yang: (Nod).

Sonix: So uh one question where is Weiss lab?

Ruby: I will Show you follow me Sonix(Take the Blur to Weiss Lab)

Weiss Lab

Weiss: Let see if i can do this then the molecules should be able to(dip something in the compound but blow up in her face) DAMMIT Not again!(Sign) I need to relive some Stress.(Hear the door knocking) Who is it?

Ruby: It me Ruby Weiss may i come in?

Weiss: Sure.

Ruby: I know you don't believe that it true or not but..Sonix you can come out now.

Weiss: (Eye Widen and heart repeat when seeing him alive)

Sonix: Hey Weiss long time no(Got Hug by a Crying Weiss) uh Weiss you okay?

Weiss: It just having you alive made me feel hopeless i thought well we thought we will never see you again.

Sonix: Weiss remember i may have the Skill the Sonix you has in your world, but Every Sonix has the somewhat has the same face and Ability.

Weiss: (Hug Tightly) It great to have you back Sonix.

Sonix: (Return the Hug) Same here kiddo.

Weiss: Well you should help Blake and Yang in downtown Square they can use a hand if you know what i mean.

Sonix:(Shocked) Did you make a joke right now?

Weiss: Well i got from you didn't i?

Sonix: (Gigging) True well i am off see you when i get back(Dash to Vale)

Ruby: He is the same old one what do you think Weiss?

Weiss: Yeah but i wish all Heroes like him never faint in history.

Ruby: Well you did told me once before not everyone has a past to begin with even if you know them.

Weiss: True but(Got something in her Scanning) What?

Ruby: What wrong Weiss?

Weiss: (Shocked) Ruby remember 2 year ago about that other Ruby who kill our Sonix?

Ruby: (Grip her Fist) Let me guess she is back.

Weiss: Yeah but she is on her way to Yang and Blake we got to help them.

Sonix: Tell me is this a Unknown Ruby that kill your Sonix?

Weiss: (Nod).

Sonix: Hm? guess i can help out even i am not from this timeline but i help those in need even they don't remember.

Ruby: (Nod) We are TEAM RWBY Follow me Sonix we show that Killer Me that Nothing beat the power of teamwork.

Sonix: (Grin) Now you speaking my language there Ruby Let't ROCK!(Dash to Vale).

Ruby: Hey Wait for me(Follow the blur)

Weiss: Look like world do cross over (Praise Sonix) Thank you Sonix for keeping that light for one.

Meanwhile with Yang and Blake

Yang: Damn these Bastard keep getting back up every time i take them down.

Blake: I call Ruby and Weiss for some backup where are they(back to back to Yang) Yang in case we don't make it out i am sorry for all the time i been run away for hide my past for..(Got her face kiss by Yang and blushing) Y-Yang?

Yang: How many time i told you i love you as a girlfriend and a teammate we will make it out no matter what(Fight stance).

White Fang Member: Kill the traitor Blake Belladonna.

Blake: Shit(Back flip kick on of the White Fang).

White Fang member: Hm?(Felt wind) Does everyone feel that Wind?

White Fang Leader: Wind?(See Blue Wind and Eye Widen) No i thought he was already dead from the beginning it been two year how is he..

Yang/Blake: Could it be..?

Sonix: (Standing on a building) Hey that is some snappy Performance there.

Yang/Blake: S-Sonix?

White Fang Leader: What are you waiting shoot him?

Sonix: (Dodge their Shot) You know White Fang i ain't has this fun in a while you better entertain me (Grin and Dash down).

White Fang Member: BASTARD! (Shooting at the Hedgehog).

Sonix: This is going to be a cakewalk but first (Get Yang and Blake to safe) Stay here(Dash at the White Fang)

So the blur was dodging all of the White Fang shot since they are having a hard time hitting him. Then Sonix spin dash some of the White Fang Member one by one and Yang and Blake were shocked about how fast Sonix was taking them out one of the time. So the Leader decide to end this battle since he was the only one standing So he pull out his Chainsaw and starting and Sonix starting with his Spin dash to cut the Chainsaw and White Fang leader time it but for some reason his Chainsaw was not working then he see a ice dust on the engine and he doesn't know who shot it. So Sonix was bouncing all over the place punching the leader still he has enough and a final one he decide to stop and Poke him down and doing his victory pose and got a S Rank.

Yang: That was so...

Ruby: AWESOME!

Blake:(Shiver and jump) Ruby don't scare me like that nearly gave me a heart attack.

Ruby: (Sweat drop and Serious face) Sorry about that Blake came to warn you that the Ruby that kill our Sonix two year ago is here.

Yang: (Grip her face and mad face) She is here too huh?

Blake: This time we are ready for her this time.

Sonix: This should be fun(cracking his Fist and leg).

A Portal open on showing the Ruby that Kill their Sonix for 2 year now it Corrupted Ruby.

Corrupted Ruby: Ahhh it been 2 year since i came back to this dimension.

Sonix: So you must be the Ruby that Kill this Sonix from this timeline am i correct?

Corrupted Ruby: (Eye Widen) What I thought i kill you how the hell are you..(Thought) Wait a minute he is not the one i kill he must be different who is he?

Sonix: Since i can't left you leave for what your Sin for killing the Web of Speed so(Judgement Eye) The Judgement has just Begun.

Ruby: Wait when Sonix can use Judgement before?

Blake: It must be when he was young.

Yang: Even if a another version of a Sonix it still him.

Corrupted Ruby: What the hell are you?

Sonix: Just a Demon who came back from a another world now time to pay for your sin now Evil Ruby(Grin)

Corrupted Ruby: Like Hell(Gigging) You are the one going to die first in this ungraceful world DIE(Swing her Corrupted Crescent Rose at the Blur but Shatter) What?

Sonix: Remember (Point up).

Corrupted Ruby: (Look up and Saw Sonix Ganblaster) The hell are those?

Sonix: Just a old friend power (Use Soul Crush) now i need you to give up or i might has the whole team to tell us why or who send you here?

Corrupted Ruby:(Glare and trying to resist) LIKE HELL I WOULD RATHER DIE TELL YOU YOU KILL MY FRIEND FROM THE BEGINNING!

Sonix: Wait i kill your friend i never kill your friend Ruby.

Ruby: Wait What does she mean that Sonix kill her friend?

Blake: Don't know but (Jump beside Sonix) What do you mean that Sonix kill your friend?

Corrupted Ruby: (Dead Glare at the hedgehog) HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK EVERYONE AWAY FROM ME HE STAB ME WITH DARK DUST AND FORCE ME TO KILL MY SISTER YANG!

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Wait you got it all wrong i was never in your world...(Sonix Scent) What?

?: Shhhh Sorry Hedgehog but i still need her for my ultimate plan and your demise (Stop Time and Grab the Corrupted Ruby and vanish).

Sonix: What?(Saw she has disappear) Dang it she got away.

Yang: Who the hell was that?

Sonix: Don't know but (Thought) He might look familiar i guess i ask Sol he might know since he know everyone better than me.(snap out of his thought) I need to head back to my world but first where is the Sonix graveyard?

Ruby: I take him there you guy see who was that okay?

Yang/Blake: (Nod and rush to the Hideout).

Ruby: Follow me Sonix(Dash to the graveyard).

Sonix:(Follow the Sliver-Eye Warrior).

Vale Graveyard

Ruby: Here he is Sonix our Sonix in this world.

Sonix: Thank.

Sonix the Hedgehog aka Blur Speedster

Born:2000 Died:2018

Quote: You got one chance to convince everyone to be good no matter the cost

Sonix: (Enchant and Doing Magic in different language and Mind Link) Hey there Wis how it been buddy?

Wis: Hey bro guess i fail my Host to be the next Legendary Hero i fail everyone in this world.

Sonix: You did the best you can now rest brother you are going to need it.

Wis: Thank you Brother(Grow Bright and faint)

Sonix: (Saw the remain Soul of Wis going to the Sky) Have Faith there brother.(Dash back to the hideout).

Time Skip

Sonix: Alright guy i have to go.

Jeonier: Awww already i just a cake for helping us.

Sonix: Thank Kiddo but we has a massive problem i need to get to the Web of Speed and inform them about this.

Ruby: We understand.

Sonix: (Nod) I wish the Sonix in this World would be happy to see you guy grow.

Yang: Yeah we are becoming like him.

Grimm Yang: Damn Straight.

Sonix: (Cast a Portal) Well the Portal can stay here at all time but thing is i has to stay alive in order to keep it low for the dimension distortion from breaking so before i say goodbye(Cast a message for team Future RWBY and Grimm Ruby and Yang and Jeonier) if you want me just say Blur and i be there okay?

RWBY/Jeonier/Grimm Yang and Ruby: (Nod) Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: (Hug everyone) Love you guy(Grin and thumb up) You can make a big change in the future keep it up now(Jump to the Portal).

RWBY: Goodbye Sonix have fun.

Grimm Yang/Ruby: Make sure to stay out of Trouble.

Jeonier: (Whisper) Sonix ...i love you.

Time Skip

Corrupted Ruby: Dammit i led my Guard down so what now?

?: For now (Cast a portal) we would has a game change on Earth-616 to find the original Sonix the hedgehog and...(Evil Smile) Give him a Hell of a Time (Evil Laughing)

* * *

 **Somewhere in a unknown Void**

The Watcher: I must Warn everyone that Sonix is going to die very soon by a evil hand of himself

* * *

 **So this is the end of Future RWBY BLUR But there will be a Another Crossworld with RWBY, It going to be Season 6 on Earth-616 Sonix not the Sonix you saw in the OVA. I won't tell you guy about the person who save Corrupted Ruby. I want to keep a secret but i will let you know who is under the mask okay and if you like it make sure if you have any other question feel free to let me know and i will talk to you guy later Peace**


End file.
